A manufacturing method of a conventional heat pipe includes the following steps. Firstly, a circular pipe whose periphery is closed. Then, a powder metallurgy layer is formed within the circular pipe by way of powder metallurgy technology. Then, openings of two terminals of the circular pipe are closed. Finally, the circular pipe is staved.
However, such manufacturing method is complicated. The interior structure of the circular pipe can't be inspected during manufacturing, and it is possible to break the interior structure of the circular pipe due to the stave process.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industry to resolve the above problems.